1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power tool accessories, and more particularly to a power control engagement device for a power tool.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,370,909; 4,603,612; 5,875,827; 5,894,777; 7,022,924; and U.S. Publication No. 2008/0110309, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse power tool accessories.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical power control engagement device for a power tool.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved power control for a power tool and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.